Eric's Family Comming to the Wedding!
by ashlynthestory-creator
Summary: Erics twin, Alex and her husband come to the wedding. How will Alex react to Eric marring a mermaid? Will she stop the marriage? Read and find out!


**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR PLACES OR STUFF FROM THE LITTLE MERMAID. I ONLY OWN PEOPLE YOU DON'T RECOGNISE LIKE ALEX AND CHRIS AND THE BRIDESMAIDS. SO ENJOY AND PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! **

**Authors Note: This was some random story I always thought about but didn't get it on paper until now. You can say I'm crazy or this is wacky story or whatever but just wanted to express my opinion and to see how it worked. SO ENJOY AND PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! **

"Alex is here!" Queen Alexandra Genieve Rosalinda Gomez said grandly as she entered her older twin brother, Eric's palace for his wedding. She married Prince Christopher Derek Gomez, who was the oldest and they became known as the king and queen of Spain. Chris trailed behind her and helped one of the servants with the luggage.

"Lexi! Chris! Welcome!" Eric said proudly. They hugged and promised to talk later, after they get settled. After all the luggage was put away Eric, Ariel, Alexandra and Christopher settled in the parlor room with tea and pastries. Ariel was shy and held on to Eric's hand while the two siblings bickered about soccer matches and other things they took interest in. Chris also added a few things since he went to the same school. Ariel could see the resemblance between the twins. They both had dark hair, but Alex's was in thick springs and fell all the way to her tail-bone. Ariel felt like pulling it and making it go back curly again. Alex had lavender-violet eyes compared to Eric's blue-grey ones. They had the same smile and face structure, even though Eric's was obviously more masculine. Then Grimsby broke up the talk and said that Eric and Chris had to look over some paperwork. Eric suggested Alex to give his bride-to-be a tour of the portrait halls, the only place Ariel hadn't toured yet. Alex obeyed obediently and when she was out the door Eric whispered something in Ariel's ear.

"Don't be scared of lil' Lexi there, she won't bite. She just likes to talk."

"Understood." Ariel said.

"I herd that!" Alex snapped. And then went to the hall of portraits with Ariel trailing behind her. Alex listed the names of the inscription of the former royals. But suddenly she stopped at a happy couple. The woman in an old-fashioned ivory wedding dress had beautiful lavender eyes and long wavy dark hair. She was beautiful and her smile of pearly even teeth lit up the room. In a navy suit was a tall man with blue-grey eyes and brown hair and happily and protectively had his arm around his wife. Ariel could see Alex's eyes brimming with tears.

"What's wrong Alex? Who are they?" Ariel asked. The couple looked vaguely familiar.

"Uh-um nothing. This is my mother, Queen Evangeline Christina Monroe and my father, King Ronald Andrew Monroe. This was painted on their wedding night." Alex said, with out reading the inscription. Ariel smacked her head. Of course it was Eric and Alex's parents. Queen Evangeline had the same eyes as Alex and the same black hair like the twins. King Ronald had Eric's blue-grey eyes. Then they moved on to another picture. This time a little older king and queen sat on a bench with about a 12-year-old Alex and Eric at the arms of their parents. This time you can see Alex's tears.

"This was painted about a month before-before mother died." Alex sobbed. Ariel patted her back awkwardly and Alex quickly recovered. "Sorry, Ariel, I just kindda miss my mom still. Even though it has been six years.

"My mother died when I was five. I don't remember her much though. Not as much as you remember yours." Ariel said soothingly. Alex smiled weakly as they entered another hall. This time there was a scowl on Alex's face. The portrait was of a chubby lady with carrot-colored hair in springettes. She smiled a fake smile and her granite eyes showed it. She was squeezed into a tight white gown and clutched a sad smiling King Ronald. In the front row was three girls, one scrawny, two round girls in matching smock ping dresses, same dull brown hair and same granite eyes. Beside them were straight faced Eric and Alex with no emotion in their eyes.

"This is Lady Edith; the wicked witch father married a year after mother's death so we won't be alone." Alex said haughtingly.

"Who are the girls?" Ariel asked.

"Her children from her previous marriage. The two fat ones are Agnes and Enid, they were cruel. The skinner one was kindda nicer but to chicken. Her name is Arbela."

"Why don't they live here now?"

"'Cause when father died of a heart-attack thanks to the lady, she went to jail and I have no clue where the other girls went, probably with their grandmother."

"Oh I see! Thanks for sharing your family history with me, Alex."

"Any time Ariel!"

"Carlotta, Carlotta!" Alex rushed to her former maid, who was practically raised her. She gave her a giant bear hug.

"Lexi, dear how are you?" Carlotta said sincerely and luckily not complaining of knocking down her towels.

"Great, how's everything here?"

"Sort-of crazy, with the wedding and all about to happen. My, my you look like your mother everyday. How ever did they get your bone-straight hair into these full springs?"

"Norah did it for the wedding."

"I see, we'll talk later darling, I have some prep to do." With that Carlotta scurried away and Alex continued on her journey to her brother's office. She wanted to talk to him privately, about Ariel; like her back-ground and stuff. Finally she opened the office door to see Eric's chair quickly swivel around to face her from the window.

"Queen Alexandra, what can I do for you?" Eric mocked.

"Very funny, I want to know 'bout Ariel." Alex said.

"Okay, pull up a seat. Then I'll tell you everything." Eric replied happily.

"Great. Start with the part after she rescued you. Like when you first saw her again." Alex asked.

"Sure, Lexi." Eric said. Then he told her the whole story until the point when Ariel's father turned her into a human.

"Wow, that's deep." Alex said.

"Yeah, now Lexi, you promise you'll like help her and take care of her for the next week. Until we are married? Please?" Eric begged.

"Anything for you, bro!" Alex hugged her brother and flounced out of the room only to smash into Ariel.

"Hey, Ariel!" Alex said cheerfully.

"Hi, Alex, can I ask you something?" Ariel asked.

"Sure."

"Since my sisters are mermaids, they obviously cannot be my bridesmaids so can you be one? You can pick five other girls, but only after I meet them."

"Alright! Why don't we go right now? Most of my friends live right around here. I assure you you'll love them."

"Okay."

When the two sister-in-laws-to-be arrived in an upper class community of Rosedale they walked to five houses of Alex's friends. Ariel approved of them all. The first one was a beautiful straight blonde-haired blue-eyed lady named Juliette Glidencrest. She was cheerful and bubbly and Ariel liked her imminently. The second lady was a lovely petit curly brown-haired green-eyed named Rebecca Samantha Anderson. She was quiet by was really into the world of seas that Ariel let her in as well. The next girl with blackish-brown hair and granite eyes named Anastasia Noelle Diamante was just like Rebecca.

Another blonde-haired, blue-eyed lady named Lianna-Rose Jolie was an extremely athletic girl with a ball in her hand or at her feet for the entire meeting. Ariel approved of her just for being unique. At last a red-haired and teal-blue-eyed lady named Katrina Rosella Anne Clare-Delanie. She was a kind woman that thought of the glass half full and loved and lived life to the fullest. Ariel was amazed by her sprit that she let her in. They were in the fitting room of a bridal boutique one day and they got their measurements done for the bridesmaid gowns. Lianna whined at the deep-rose color and a lighter pink sash that went with the strapless attire that they changed the color to lavender with a teal sash instead, to make it less girly. At last Ariel choose her gown. It was a beautiful ivory gown with a silk top and lovely skirt that went on in soft folds. The shoulder parts of the sleeves were puffed and went into a tight sleeves up-to her wrists. The top had a v-neck. The teal seems stood-out against the ivory. When Ariel wore it she looked stunning-her hair and make-up wasn't even done yet. The bridesmaids couldn't wait to see her coming done the isle next week.

"Hey Ariel!" Eric greeted his fiancé happily after dinner.

"Hi," Ariel replied.

"So what do you think of Lexi-I mean Alex, my sister?" Eric asked.

"She really nice! She is also pretty funny, athletic and elegant at he proper times. She should have really been an actor instead of a queen." Ariel said.

"She actually was when we were younger-before my mother died." Eric said the last part somberly.

"Alex told me about your parents and stepmother and sisters must have sucked." Ariel said.

"Yes, well, now I got you, so life doesn't suck anymore eh?" Eric regained his happiness. "So did you get your dress today?"

"Yes, but Alex says you have to wait until the wedding to show you." Ariel said.

"So, she did. What else did she tell you?"

"You always acted like a pirate when you were little, you cried on your first day of Royal Fallon Academy, you had a crush on a girl named Alice Belle when you were twelve and hate green vegetables." Ariel listed mockingly.

Eric surrendered his arms. "In my defense, Alice had a crush on me, on my first day at Royal Fallon I was five and I cried because I scraped my knee when I fell from a five-foot high bar, and everyone likes to dress up as something when they are little."

"Okay-okay, Eric I believe you." Ariel laughed. "And why do you call Alex-Lexi because her full name is Alexandra, so it makes sense to call her Alex but Lexi?"

"Oh my real mom called her Lexi. I guess it's shorter than Alex." Eric said.

"What is your full name? Alex's is very long like Alexandra Rosalinda Genieve Gomez. Why does she have so many names?" Ariel asked curiously.

"Well dad chose Alexandra, mom chose Rosalinda and my mom's sisters aka my aunts Eleanor, Ediline and Elena chose Genieve. They couldn't decide what name to use so they wrote them all. And Gomez, of course is Chris's last name. As for my name, it's Eric Stefan Monroe. My dad chose Eric because it means leader, and mom chose Stefan because she liked it." Eric said carefully. "What is your full name by the way?"

"Mine? Ariel. I don't have a last name, unless my last name is Ariel, like Princess Ariel." Ariel said.

"Great." Eric said. "I love you-Princess Ariel."

"I love you too, Prince Eric Stefan Monroe." Ariel said happily as Eric escorted her to her bedroom. They paused at the door and carefully Ariel looked him into the eyes and gave him a kiss. She left and shut the door and Eric touched his lips, which now tasted of sweet sea-water. (Ariel had been swimming that day) Eric dreamily navigated his way to bed. Meanwhile Carlotta was talking with Alex in a private room.

"-and Chris and I are going to have baby." Alex concluded.

"Oh congratulations my dear! What are you going to name it? I remember your mother and father and aunts having lively discussions over girl or boy names!"

"Well if it is a girl than it is Juliana Evangeline Gomez and if it is a boy it is going to be Sean Ethan Gomez. Juliana is a Spanish name, so it is most appropriate for the baby princess of Spain to have a Spanish name and Evangeline is after mother. Sean just an great name and Chris picked Ethan after his grandfather. So if it is a boy or a girl they will both have some history in their names. And now, back to Ariel. I swear Eric is in love with the sea, but why would he pick the princess of it? I mean, there are perfectly un-sea-sick maidens on land. It is not that I don't like Ariel, I mean she is beautiful, kind and curious. But I don't know if her kind she mingle with our world-I mean it is totally different. How can she run a world she doesn't even know?" Alex said.

"Well, everyone has to adjust to a new environment- remember almost everything you did at your husband's palace the day after the honeymoon was considered wrong by Tina? Ariel will have to extra adjust. It will all work out." Carlotta said soothingly.

"Yes, I guess you are right. It is Eric's choice, and I am sure he made the right one. Sorry Carlotta, I am tired now, I guess I'll go to bed, but we'll talk tomorrow." Alex got up and hugged her and went to bed muttering to her self that everyone would be great for the wedding tomorrow.

The palace staff bustled around making the finally preparations for the wedding-which was on a large cruise ship. Ariel and the other bridesmaids were applying the final touches on their make-up and hair. Alex expertly did Ariel's hair in down style and added the gold tiara and veil. She looked like a precious angel. Ariel didn't need much make-up since her lips were naturally red, her lashes were naturally long and silky and her cheeks were rosy with all the excitement. Alex looked elegant too. Her silver and diamond tiara was neatly put into her updo. Her dress was a little more elegant than the others since she was the maid of honor-it had extra sequins and had the princess touch and also a flowy skirt that started a little above the stomach to cover the baby bump since she did not want to take attention away from the bride and groom. At last the organ played the music and the bridal party made their way down. Juliette then Rebecca then Anastasia then Lianna-Rose then Katrina then Alexandra and finally Ariel. Eric's jaw dropped so Chris-his best man-closed his mouth and smiled. The couple linked arms and so began the lovely ceremony. After the final kiss the guest erupted in cheers and hollers and Chris popped a new bottle of French Wine. Their was a little commotion with Chef Louie and Ariel's friend Sebastian the crab which resulted in a cake already in half. Ariel leaned over the rail and bid goodbye to her sea friends and at last her dad. The ship navigated away under the rainbow courtesy of the king. After portraits was painted of the wedding the guests and the couple began to dance, eat and drink the night away. Chris made a short speech and then they sat down to a entirely vegetarian feast-to respect the bride. Eric leaned over to his new wife of three-hours and gave her a kiss.

"This day is perfect-nothing more can make it better." Eric whispered into Ariel's ear.

"Really? Not even your sister having a child?" Ariel asked the clamped her hands over her mouth. She hadn't ment to say that but then she saw an even wider grim appear on her husband's face. He danced his way to his sister who was singing along the music with Katrina and Lianna-Rose and he gave her an enormous congratulations hug. She looked startled until he explained why and smiled back. Now this was perfect. Eric was now a husband and soon to be uncle. In all his happiness he invited all the servants including Carlotta and Grimsby to celebrate and lead Ariel to the dance floor. She easily learned the steps and began to groove to the beat. This was the best night for everyone. No regrets came from both sides of the family because when they saw the lovely happy content couple they couldn't do anything but smile.


End file.
